Conventional augmented reality technology typically requires use of a display device that overlays graphical information onto real-world image. However, use of these technologies may not be appropriate in all situations, such as when the display would create a distraction. For example, use of conventional AR technology, because of its use of display technology, may disrupt a live performance or other setting in which the light or other output of the display device would cause a distraction. Yet, augmented content can provide immersive and informative experiences. Thus, what is needed is to be able to provide augmented content while minimizing disruption and at the same time integrate immersive and interactive experiences.